


Seal of approval

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Guaranteed.
Relationships: Bane/Silvanus Kettleburn
Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129802





	Seal of approval

Our story starts in the Forbidden Forest, Care for Magical Creatures Professor Silvanus Kettleburn has some news for his boyfriend Bane.

Bane said, "It is unusual for you to be up and about so late."

Silvanus grinned. "I spoke to Dumbledore."

Bane prompted, "And?"

Silvanus beamed, "He insisted you come teach at Hogwarts."

Bane shook his head. "Tell him no thank you, I am not a trai... like Firenze"

Silvanus sighed. "You don't understand, darling. It can take months to build trust with Albus, when he just hands it to you like this you have to take it."

Bane asked, "What job did he offer me?"

Silvanus told him, "Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Bane smirked. "You should have said so sooner, Silv."


End file.
